Reconciliation
by Aeon65
Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father. SLASH HoratioSpeed
1. Surprise

Title: Reconciliation Part One

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Prompt: #2 Surprise

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

The house phone was ringing. Tim just stared at it. Over the past few days someone had been calling the house. Each time he or Horatio answered the phone they were met with silence. Horatio was ready to have a trace put on the line but Tim had convinced him that it was probably just one of the neighborhood kids messing with them. He let it ring and went about his business.

Twenty minutes later the ringing began again. Tim walked out of the laundry room and into the hallway. Once again he stared at the phone. He didn't know who was playing this little game but it was becoming annoying. This time he decided to answer it.

He picked up the cordless receiver and said, "Hello."

Again he was met with silence but there were some sounds in the background and he strained to hear them.

"Hello," he said again. When no one answered he sighed and said, "Look, what ever this little game is that you are playing, it's not funny."

"Tim?" The voice was quiet and a bit hoarse but unmistakable to Tim's ears.

He looked at the phone for a moment before asking, "Dad? Is that you?"

There was silence for a moment then, "Um, yeah."

Tim said nothing at first. He wasn't sure what to say to the person who had basically disowned him so many years ago. "Why are you calling here?" he asked. He winced slightly after. It had come out harsher than he'd intended.

There was silence at the other end of the line again for a moment then, "This was a mistake. Sorry I bothered you."

But before his father could hang up, Tim quickly said, "No. Don't hang up. That didn't come out the way I intended." He didn't hear the line go dead so he continued. "I, um, I do want to talk to you." It had been so long since he'd heard his father's voice that, just as when he'd seen his mother several months before, he had a sudden longing to talk with him.

"I was looking for your mother," his father said somewhat hesitantly. "She doesn't answer her cell. I've left several messages but she's hasn't called me back."

"She's not here right now," Tim informed him. "She and Horatio went out shopping."

"Horatio?" his father asked. "He's your…"

"Yeah," Tim answered.

"Your mother told me about him." Again Tim wasn't sure how to answer and his silence got his father's attention. "Look, Tim, I didn't call to give you any problems," he said. "Your mother likes your… I don't know what to call him."

In the end Tim couldn't resist the banter and answered, "Husband." When his father didn't respond he said, "Partner is fine."

"Your mother likes your partner and says you're happy," his father said continuing his previous thought.

"She's right. I am happy." Again there was silence for a moment. "When did you talk to mom last?"

"Right after your latest little accident."

Tim rolled his eyes. "She told you about that?"

He could hear the amusement in his father's voice as he asked, "How many bones does that make now?"

"Okay, ya know what, I don't need that from you too," he replied as he wandered into the living room and sat on the sofa. He heard his father start laughing then the laugh turned into a cough. His coughing fit lasted for almost a minute. "Dad? Are you okay?"

The coughing subsided and his father said, "I need to talk to your mother."

'Dad, what's going on? If this has to do with the divorce it should go through the lawyers."

"It's not about the divorce."

"What then?" Tim asked.

His father sighed. "I have to go in for surgery and she is technically still my next of kin."

"Surgery? What for?"

"Look, I really didn't want to drag you into this," his father said.

"Dad! What's going on?" Tim's frustration was beginning to show.

His father finally gave in. "I have lung cancer. They have to remove part of one lung to get rid of the worst of the tumors."

Tim was stunned into silence. Several things ran through his mind all at once. Not the least of which was that lung cancer advanced enough to require surgery was almost always fatal. He thought back realizing that he never remembered seeing his father without a cigarette in his mouth.

Finally Tim found his voice. "Does mom know?" he asked.

"About the cancer, yes. About the surgery, no. That's why I need to talk to her."

"If she knew, why didn't she tell me?"

"I asked her not to, son. I didn't want this to be the reason we started talking again."

"Well, I guess in a way you got your wish," Tim said. "Should I come to New York?"

"Not now," his father answered. "Maybe after the surgery, when I've recovered." They lapsed into silence again for a moment before his father said, "Tell me about yourself. Your mother says you're a police officer."

Happy for the distraction, Tim began telling his father about his life over the past seventeen years. They were still chatting when Horatio and Arya returned from the store. They heard Tim laughing in the other room and both poked their heads into the living room. Tim turned and saw them.

"She just got home," he said into the phone. Arya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was good talking to you again too. Take care of yourself." Tim handed the phone over to his mother. "It's dad. He needs to talk to you. It's important."

Arya took the phone from him. "Michael," she said into the receiver.

Tim walked out of the room and into the kitchen followed closely by Horatio. He sat down in one of the chairs and stared off thinking about what his father had told him. Horatio took a seat next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew Tim hadn't talked to his father in years.

Tim nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad I had a chance to talk to him." He stood up and paced over to the counter. He started pulling items out of the grocery bag that Horatio had placed there.

Horatio could tell something was bothering Tim so he got up and walked over to the counter. He took hold of Tim's arm. "What's wrong?"

Tim's head fell forward. "He's got cancer."

Horatio let go of his arm and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How bad?"

"Bad," Tim answered. "He's been a heavy smoker all of his life. They have to remove part of his lung."

Horatio pulled Tim into his arms. "Does your mother know?"

Tim laid his head on Horatio's shoulder. "About the cancer, not the surgery. If he's reached the point of needing surgery then…" Horatio tightened his hug. "I'm gonna want to go to New York. He told me to wait until he was out of the hospital."

Horatio was rubbing his hand over Tim's back. "Just let me know when and I'll arrange for some time off, for both of us." Tim pulled back and looked Horatio in the eye. "Well, I'm certainly not going to let you do this alone."

Tim smiled at him. "Thanks," he said and gave Horatio a kiss.

TBC


	2. Symmetry

Title: Reconciliation Part Two

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Prompt: #16 Symmetry

Word Count: 1150

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Arya does some reflecting.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

Author's Note 2: I noticed a glaring error in the timeline of this universe. When I wrote Discoveries, I had Tim being 17 in 1985. Unfortunately when I wrote Triquetra, which was supposed to happen 17 years later he suddenly became 36. I can't add, I admit it. Tim should be 34 in that story and 35 in Family Ties. Sooo, I'm going to make the correction to the stories on my website. It's too much to do them everywhere. But from this point forward, I will use the age that is consistent with my time line. He is 35 in this story.

Arya stood in the middle of the living room of her new condo. She turned in a full circle, surveying her new home. She had spent her entire life living with others. She had lived with her parents in Bombay until she was fourteen, then she had lived at the boarding school in London until she was eighteen. The dorms at King's College were next until she graduated at twenty-two.

She'd traveled to New York and met her husband shortly after. She smiled at that memory. He was fifteen years older than she and the head chef at a prestigious Manhattan restaurant. He was hansom and dashing and had swept her off her feet. They had married after only a few months together.

But now, she was proud of the fact that after almost fifty-nine years of life she was finally independent and on her own. Though her mood was tempered by thoughts of her husband and what he was about to go through. His surgery was scheduled for early the next week and she would be traveling back to New York for a few days so that he wouldn't be alone. Even though they had their differences and they no longer wanted a life together, one doesn't spend nearly forty years with a person then simply abandon them.

She was also happy that he and Tim had decided to put their differences aside and try to rebuild some sort of relationship. Michael had always regretted what had happened between them but he was far too stubborn to take the first step in a reconciliation. The cancer had changed him, changed his outlook on life. He had reached a point where, if it meant having his son back in his life, he would deal with his sexual orientation, whether he agreed with it or not.

Arya shook herself out of her thoughts. She had a house warming party to get ready for. Tim and Horatio would arrive soon to help with the cooking, Tim had insisted. She was surprised by how many people she had met and become friends with in the short few months she'd been in Miami. She'd struck up an instant friendship with Alexx Woods, the MDPD coroner and her son's surrogate mother, and her husband Peter. The other members of the crime lab had adopted her as well.

Then there was Jeff Beckman, Tim's partner in crime as a child. She was surprised to see him in Miami, not so surprised that he and Tim were still so close. And Jeff's partner Tony, whose personality complimented Jeff's so well. He was definitely a stabilizing force for Jeff's frenetic persona. Then there was that nice young man, Skylar, who reminded her so much of her son when he was younger.

There was a knock at the door and Horatio and Tim walked in with several grocery bags. They both said hello and Tim gave his mother a kiss before depositing the bags in the kitchen. She watched as her son took charge of the food preparation. Each time she saw Tim and Horatio together she marveled at their relationship and the give and take they afforded each other.

When she saw them at the lab, Horatio was the one in charge and Tim, as well as the others, looked to him for direction. He was a strong leader, someone that everyone there respected. But it was like their roles suddenly reversed when they walked through their front door. Tim took charge of the house and the household finances. He cooked the meals and directed most of the housework. In the end she realized that it was this symmetry in their relationship that had made it so strong. It was the reason that they could work together and live together without driving each other crazy.

She smiled as she stood back and watched the ease with which the two worked together. Frequently Tim didn't have to say anything, Horatio just seemed to know what he wanted. She saw Tim lean over and say something into Horatio's ear that caused him to chuckle. She liked to see Horatio laugh and thought that he did it much too infrequently.

She'd gathered that Horatio had had a difficult life. Tim had told her some things about him. She knew that his parents had died when he was fairly young. She also knew that he had a brother who was a police officer who had been killed in the line of duty only a few years ago. He had a sister-in-law whom he was close with and a ten year old nephew. They would be here later today. In the end he had told her to talk to Horatio, he would tell her anything she wanted to know. She hadn't yet had the chance to have that conversation with him.

As she watched Tim in the kitchen she began to realize just how much of his father he had in him. Horatio had commented once on how much she and Tim had in common. But that was just because he hadn't met Michael yet. She had always thought that Tim took after his father. He certainly had his stubborn streak. Tim may look like her but his personality was all Michael.

As the day drew on and the guests began arriving, Arya watched the interactions within the group. Horatio's nephew had gone off with Alexx's son and daughter and Eric's nieces to play. Tim stood talking with Eric and his parents while Horatio chatted with Yelina and Calliegh. Others were scattered throughout the house and yard, talking and eating. Everyone was having a good time.

Arya wandered through the room chatting here and there. She caught Horatio's eye and he smiled at her. She watched him wander over to Tim and whisper something in his ear. Then Tim strolled over to her.

"Nice turnout," he said casually. Arya nodded. Tim eyed her carefully. "Everything okay?"

She smirked. "What did Horatio just say to you?"

Tim mirrored her expression. "That you look distracted."

Arya shook her head. "He's very observant, you know."

"Comes with the job," he bantered back. "What's bothering you?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking about your father. Have you talked to him recently?"

Tim nodded. "We've been talking every couple days. I talked to him briefly this morning before work." He looked at his mother. "Don't worry about him. He's a stubborn old man. I'm sure he'll be up hitting on the nurses the day after the surgery." He tried to sound reassuring.

Arya laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Horatio wandered over. "Everything all right?"

Arya and Tim exchanged a glance. "Everything's fine," she answered. She linked her arm with Horatio's. "You know, I've been meaning to talk with you," she said as she walked off with him.

Horatio glanced behind him and caught Tim's eye. Tim simply shrugged.

TBC


	3. Memories

Title: Reconciliation Part Three

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Prompt: #20 Memories

Word Count: 1320

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Tim does some reflecting.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Horatio was lying on his back in bed having what he considered to be a very pleasant dream when he was awoken by a noise in the room. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the side. Tim was restless and muttering in his sleep. Horatio rolled to his side and gently nudged his lover to wake him from his disturbed sleep.

Tim's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "What the…" he said, startled.

Horatio reached out for him. "It's okay," he replied soothingly. "You were having another nightmare."

Tim fell back on his pillow and rubbed a hands over his face. He sighed. "What is this, like, the fifth time I woken you up over the past couple nights."

As Michael's surgery date approached, he was becoming more and more restless and distracted. He wasn't sleeping well. The doctor's had said that his father had a really good chance of surviving the surgery but that it was only postponing the inevitable. Michael had refused chemo.

Tim had been quiet for a while. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Finally Horatio asked, "You okay?"

Tim let out a long breath. "I'm worried," he said.

"Well, that's understandable. Your father's about to have major surgery," Horatio said trying to sound reassuring.

Tim shook his head. "It's not that so much. My dad's a tough old bastard. He'll come through the surgery, I'm sure."

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "What then?"

Again Tim was silent for a few moments and Horatio waited patiently for him to answer. Finally he said, "I'm worried about what's going to happen when we go to New York next month."

"You're worried about how he'll react to you, to us?"

"Yeah, but, I also worried about how I'll react to him," Tim replied. "I mean, I know we've been talking and all. But I feel like we've both been walking on eggshells. Neither of us has mentioned what happened seventeen years ago." Tim paused and took a breath. "Talking to him on the phone is different somehow, more distant. It's easier for me to separate myself from what happened. I'm afraid that when I see him…," he shrugged. "I don't know."

He brought his hands up to his face again. Horatio propped himself up on one elbow and laid a hand on Tim's chest. "If you don't want to go…"

"I do want to go," Tim interrupted him. "I need to go. I need to see him." He looked up into Horatio's eyes. "I can't have the last thing that I said to him face to face be 'I hate you and never want to see you again.'"

Horatio winced and pulled Tim into a hug. Tim hadn't told him about that before and he realized that he really knew very little about Michael Speedle. He wondered how much of the demise of their relationship was Michael's doing and how much was Tim's.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" he asked.

Tim looked up at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Arya's told me some stories about him from when you were little. She makes it sound like he was a great guy, a good father. What do you remember?"

Tim's mind drifted back in time to when he was a child. "We had a lot of fun back then," he said. "I was an only child, so was my dad. He understood what it was like not to have any brothers or sisters to play with. My mom is a middle child in a family of eight. She frequently had no idea what to do with me when I got bored. My dad would play with me, read to me. As I got older we would talk for hours at the restaurant while he worked."

Tim fell into silence. "But you never talked to him about being gay?"

"Around the time I was twelve, I was just becoming aware of my sexuality. My dad decided it was time to tell me about girls. He didn't hold anything back either. I listened and when he was done I told him that I didn't think I liked girls. The implication was that I thought I liked boys instead. He misunderstood and he basically told me that that was because I was still young and that that would change as I got older. Boys like girls after all."

Tim propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Horatio. "I think that that one misunderstanding is ultimately what lead to all of our problems later on," he said. Even in the darkened room, Tim could see Horatio's puzzled look and he smirked. "Kid logic," he said. "In my mind I took what he'd said to mean that when you're a kid you like boys and as you get older you like girls."

Horatio nodded his understanding. "But that change never happened," he said.

"No, never happened," Tim replied. "In fact two years later is when I ran into Seth in the locker room after soccer practice. The locker room was just foreplay. Later that afternoon he took me somewhere private and showed me how things really worked. After that I knew things would never change. It just felt right."

Horatio nodded, remembering his first time with a man and how different it felt for his experience with girls. He wondered at the affect on Tim's young mind of that first encounter though, with nothing to compare it to. He hadn't had his first sexual encounter, with a girl, until he was much older, just after he'd graduated high school. And it was a very clumsy one at that, he remembered.

"Did it ever occur to you to talk to your father about it after that?" he asked.

"Sure, lots of times," Tim answered. "But he'd been so sure of himself when he said that eventually I would start liking girls that I didn't really know how to contradict that. I'd never had to tell him that I thought he was wrong before."

"But things were okay between the two of you?"

"Yeah. Our relationship changed somewhat as I got older. I had plenty of friends in high school, both male and female. My father always assumed that the boys were friends and the girls were more than friends. Of course he had it exactly backwards. He had this image of who I was and I never did anything to dissuade that." Tim shook his head. "Maybe I should have. But after a while it just became easier to let him believe what he wanted to about me."

Horatio was beginning to understand the dynamic of the relationship between Tim and his father. He decided to ask a question that had been rolling around in his head while Tim was talking. "Do you think he felt betrayed, in the end?"

Tim was silent for a moment. This was something that hadn't occurred to him, though he'd always wondered at his father's extreme reaction to finding out about him all those years ago.

"I don't know,' he replied honestly. He became contemplative. "I suppose he did. That would explain a lot. I mean, I guess I'd never really lied to him about anything else. And he'd always been honest with me, as far as I knew. I never thought of it that way before."

Suddenly Tim felt a wave of guilt about not talking to his father when he was a kid, right at the beginning. He began to wonder, if he had, how his father would have reacted, how things might have been different. He sighed.

He laid back down and rested his head on Horatio's shoulder. "I need to see him, to talk to him face to face."

Horatio rested an arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "You'll get your chance. I promise."

TBC


	4. Questions

Title: Reconciliation Part 4

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Prompt: #13 Questions

Word Count: 1500

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Arya leaves for New York.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

Horatio and Tim sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. They had stayed up for several hours the night before talking after Tim's nightmare. They were both tired but Horatio had to go in to the lab for a few hours and Tim had to take his mother to the airport. Michael's surgery was scheduled for the day after tomorrow and she was flying back to New York to be with him.

Horatio looked over at Tim, who was still looking a bit distracted. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Tim shrugged. "You gave me something to think about last night." He thought for a moment before continuing. "You know, I've spent the past seventeen years pissed off at him. I never stopped long enough to try to see things from his prospective."

"Well," Horatio said. "If there's one thing I've learn from being a cop, it's that there are two sides to every story."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's easier to see from the outside, huh?" Horatio smiled. Tim watched him for a few moments before asking, "So, um, you never mentioned what my mom wanted to talk to you about at the party the other day."

Horatio smirked and got up to place his coffee cup in the sink. "I think it was what you might call 'the mother-in-law talk.'"

Tim was confused. "The what?" he asked.

Horatio chuckled as he turned and leaned back against the counter. "Well, I'm only guessing, mind you. But she wanted to know everything about my background. She asked about my parents, where I grew up, what my childhood was like. Stuff like that."

Tim was intrigued. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

Horatio shrugged. "The truth."

Surprised, Tim asked, "The whole truth?"

Horatio smirked and answered, "And nothing but the truth."

Tim laughed at that remark. "How did she react?"

"She listened. She didn't pass judgment. I think she was okay will all of it."

"That sounds like my mom, all right," Tim said with a smile.

888

After he dropped Horatio off at the lab, Tim picked his mother up and headed to the airport. They were both quiet and a little distracted. Tim wanted to ask his mother a question but he wasn't sure if now was the right time. Finally he decided to go for it.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked.

His mother looked over at him. "Sure, Timmy. What is it?"

Tim took a breath before asking, "Do you think dad felt betrayed by what happened?" Arya looked confused. Tim tried to explain. "I mean, when I got arrested in the gay bar. He thought he knew me, knew who I was." He shook his head. "I sorta lied to him. I never tried to correct his misconceptions about me."

Arya nodded her understanding. "What makes you ask that now?"

Tim shrugged. "Just something Horatio said last night got me thinking."

"You were just a boy. You didn't talk to him about it because you didn't know how. He's your father, he should have been more understanding." Tim gave her a quick nod. "As to how he felt, I couldn't tell you. After you left, talking about that incident became taboo. Whatever Michael thought or felt about the whole thing, he kept it to himself."

"Do you think he might be willing to talk about it now? I have so many questions that I need to know the answers to."

"Timmy, don't feel too guilty about what happened. Like I said, you were just a boy. Your father was the adult and shouldn't have reacted the way he did, regardless of how he was feeling."

Tim pulled the car into the airport parking garage and got out. He knew his mother was trying to make him feel better, trying to alleviate some of his guilt. But he knew that the guilt that he felt wouldn't go away until he had a chance to talk to his father face to face. He just hoped that the doctors were right and that he would come through the surgery so that he would get his chance to have that conversation.

He walked his mother as far as the security gate and gave her a hug. "Call me when you get in," he said then watched her disappear into the crowd.

Not feeling like being alone, he decided to head over to the lab to wait for Horatio to finish his paperwork.

888

The next day Arya stood by her husband's hospital bed looking down at him. He looked so much older than the last time she'd seen him just a few months ago. The cancer was taking its toll. He was thinner, frailer, and was almost constantly wheezing and coughing. Seeing a shiver run through him, she reached over and pulled his blankets up a bit.

Michael batted her hands away and said, "Stop fussin' over me, woman. I can take care of myself." Then he lapsed into a coughing fit.

Arya rolled her eyes. Some things would never change, she thought. When the coughing subsided, she held out a cup of water and he drank from the straw. He gave her a wry smile and said, "Thanks." Arya returned the expression and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So," Michael said hesitantly. "You like it down there in Florida?"

Arya nodded. "It's nice. I'm getting too old to deal with the cold weather. And it's nice to be near the boys again."

"Boys?" Michael asked, emphasizing the plural. "We only have one son."

"You remember Timmy's friend Jeff Beckman?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "You mean that little blonde hellion that Tim hung around with? How could I forget?"

"They're neighbors, and business partners," Arya told him.

He wheezed out a sigh. "What's he like, Ary? What's our son like now?"

"I brought you a picture," she said as she dug into her purse. She pulled out a picture that was taken at her housewarming party. It was of her with Tim and Horatio. She handed it over to her husband.

Michael took the picture and stared at it for a long moment. He ran a hand over the image of his son. "He's so thin, Ary. Does he eat?"

Arya laughed. "Believe me, he eats. He cooks too." Michael glanced up at her and she nodded. "Remembers everything you ever taught him." She watched the emotions play over her husbands face. They were subtle changes recognizable only by someone who'd spent a lifetime with him. "He's a good man, Michael. He spends his life helping others."

Michael nodded then turned his focus to the other man in the photo. "This other fella. This is Horatio?"

She nodded but something in his tone made her ask, "What?" She was ready for one of his homophobic tirades but it didn't come. His reply amused her.

"What kinda mother names her kid Horatio?" he asked.

Arya chuckled. "A woman in love with the works of Horatio Alger. That's who."

One side of Michael's mouth quirked up. "What's his family name?"

"Caine," she answered.

"Irish?" Arya nodded. "Well that's something anyway." He stared at the picture again. "He looks happy."

It was a simple observation but the implication was great, Arya realized. It meant that her husband had begun to accept things. "They are happy. They have a good life together." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "You'll like him when you meet him." Michael raised an eyebrow. "They've made plans to come to New York next month, together."

A nurse entered the room before Michael had a chance to reply. "Ma'am, visiting hours are ending," she said.

Arya turned and said, "Thanks. I'll be out in a moment."

After the nurse left, Michael said, "They're like storm troupers. Too many rules and regulations in this place."

Arya smiled and shook her head. She picked up her things. "She's right. It's getting late and you need your rest."

Michael held up the picture. "Can I keep this?"

She nodded. "I'll be back in the morning," she said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

Before she got to the door, Michael called to her. "Ary?" She turned and glanced back at him. He looked down for a moment then fixed his gaze on her. "Thanks," he said.

She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning," she replied and left the room.

He stared after her for a several minutes before he rolled to his side and stood the photo on the bedside table. He fell asleep with an image of his son, as he looked today, on his mind.

888

Horatio stood in the doorway adjoining the living room to the hallway. Tim sat on the sofa staring blankly at the television. He was certain that if he walked in and turned the program off, Tim would barely notice.

He wandered in and took a seat next to his partner. Tim barely registered his presence. Horatio reached a hand out and rubbed it along Tim's back. Tim leaned over and rested his head on Horatio's shoulder.

"Tomorrow," he said.

Horatio nodded, "Tomorrow. Come on. Let's go to bed."

TBC


	5. Reflection

Title: Reconciliation Part 5

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Prompt: #15 Reflection

Word Count: 1000

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Michael does some reflecting.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

It was four in the morning and Michael Speedle lay awake in his hospital bed. His surgery was scheduled for ten that morning and though he would never admit it to anyone, he was nervous. He wasn't so much nervous about going under the knife as he was about not coming out again. He worried that he wouldn't get his chance to make things right. He kept thinking of his son and all of the wasted years.

He picked up the picture his wife had brought him and stared at it, trying to take in every little detail of his son's appearance. In the photo Tim was standing next to Arya. He was at least a half a head taller than his mother which would put at a bit over six feet. Probably as tall as Michael himself had been in his younger days. He also seemed to carry Michael's perpetual five o'clock shadow and unruly hair. Unconsciously, he ran a hand over his face feeling the stubble. Tim had always been thin as a child despite the fact that he was constantly eating. Apparently that hadn't changed. In his face he could see his wife's eyes and his own smile. He had always thought that his son was a perfect blend of he and Arya.

As he stared at the photo, he tried to picture what Tim's life was like now. Arya had described his house and something of his relationship with Horatio. And from his phone conversations with Tim he'd learned something about what he did for a living and how he spent his days at work. Michael was proud of the fact that Tim had taken his love of science and his natural curiosity and turned them into something good, something that helped people. He had always wondered, when his son was young, what he would become when he grew up.

He found his mind drifting back to some of the times that Tim's curiosity had gotten him into trouble when he was a child. He'd had to rescue his son more than once from his mother's wrath when he'd taken something apart or created some other type of havoc. He recalled the time when Tim was six and had taken his mother's favorite radio apart to try to find where the voices came from. It had taken him most of an afternoon to get the thing back together again before his wife found out what the boy had done. After, he'd made the young Tim promise to ask before doing anything like that again and they'd agreed to keep the incident as their secret so Tim wouldn't get in trouble with his mother.

Arya had been young when Tim was born and she was ill equipped to deal with a child as curious about the world as Tim had been. She saw his curiosity as disobedience while Michael recognized it for what it was, having been such a child himself. He tried to keep Tim's active mind occupied. He taught him to play chess and got him interested in reading which he took to with an enthusiasm rarely seen in most young children. It was something that had carried him throughout his life. And he taught him to cook. Apparently, from what his wife had said, despite their falling out, Tim had decided to continue with that particular aspect of his life and had become quite adept at it.

Michael sighed and closed his eyes. He was happy to hear that Tim would be coming to New York, that he wanted to visit with him. There was so much that he wanted to say to his son that needed to be said in person. In particular he needed to apologize for being such a stubborn ass and missing out on nearly twenty years of his son's life.

888

Horatio rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning and Tim was restless, again. But, he chose not to wake his lover this time believing that a restless sleep was better than no sleep at all. He gently rubbed a hand over Tim's back and whispered soothing words until he calmed. He laid back down but knew that more sleep would not come easily. He stayed long enough to ensure that Tim was sleeping peacefully once again then he got up, threw on a pair of sweat pants, and headed down the hallway to the study. He would do some work until he either tired enough to go back to sleep or Tim woke up.

While he sat at the computer he had some time to think. Michael Speedle was dying, it was just a matter of time and he worried how Tim would handle that moment when it came. Tim knew and understood what was coming but knowing something and being ready for it emotionally were two different things. Horatio knew this from personal experience. It had taken Tim three years to let himself deal with David's death. The situation with his father had been brewing for almost twenty and he still didn't know how thing would play out over the next few weeks.

He was concerned about their trip to New York. He didn't know what to expect from Michael Speedle. Tim had said that his father's attitude seemed positive toward their coming to visit. But Horatio still had some reservations about meeting his father-in-law. He tried to keep an open mind but he had trouble separating himself from all of the pain he knew the man had caused his son over the years.

Horatio was pulled from his thoughts by a noise at the door. He turned and found Tim standing there clad only in a pair of boxers. "I woke you up again, didn't I?" he asked.

Horatio smiled at him. "S'okay. I had some work to do."

Tim walked over and stood between Horatio's legs looking down at him. "You're a terrible liar," he said with a smirk.

Horatio brought his hands up and brushed them along Tim's sides. Tim leaned down and placed a kiss on Horatio's lips. He took his hands and pulled him up off the chair. "Come back to bed," he said. Horatio smiled as Tim led him by the hand back to their bedroom.

TBC


	6. Comfort

Title: Reconciliation Part 6

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Prompt: #9 Comfort

Word Count: 1400

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Michael goes in for surgery.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

Hospital waiting rooms weren't very inviting places to have to spend long amounts of time, Arya thought as she looked around her stark surroundings. It seemed like she had been sitting there for hours though she knew that that was just a trick of her mind. She wasn't alone in the room. There were others waiting for news of their loved ones but no one felt much like talking. She felt as though Michael's surgery was taking an extraordinarily long amount of time, but she realized that she really had no idea of how long it was supposed to take. The doctor had said that it all depended upon how wide spread the cancer was, something that they wouldn't know for certain until they could see it.

She picked up a magazine from the table and began flipping through it, anything to distract herself from the ticking second hand of the clock on the wall. Time really did seem to pass more slowly when one was aware of it's passing, she thought. She placed the magazine back on the table and stood up. She decided to go for a walk, though she knew she wouldn't go very far, just pace up and down the hallway a few times for a change of scenery. When she got out into the hall she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She thought about calling Tim again but she knew he was anxious enough as it was so instead she decided to call Alexx. Alexx was someone she could talk to woman to woman, wife to wife not mother to son and that was what she needed right now. Plus Alexx was a doctor and understood the procedure that Michael was going through. She had Alexx's number on speed dial, something that the other woman had insisted upon before she'd left for New York. She hit the button and waited.

Alexx was walking down the hallway of CSI on her way to Horatio's office with an autopsy report when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out of the pocket of her scrubs and looked at the caller id. She didn't usually answer personal calls at work unless it was her husband or one of her kids but when she saw Arya's number on the screen she didn't hesitate.

She flipped the phone open and asked, "Arya, honey, any news yet?"

"Not yet. Alexx, I'm going stir crazy," Arya replied. "What's taking so long?"

Alexx turned on her most soothing mother voice and said, "Just try to relax. I know it's not easy but these things take time. You want the doctors to this right, not quickly."

Arya took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "I know. But the waiting is just too much. Not knowing what's happening and all."

"I know it is, baby. And it probably doesn't help that everyone is worried about Michael and he's unconscious and unaware of everything that is happening. Right now you're the one suffering not him. How long has it been?"

"Two and a half hours Alexx. Should it be taking this long?"

Alexx knew that the time frame was off and was a bit worried but she wasn't going to express that to Arya at that particular moment. "Well every case is different. There's no real standard. Just try to keep your mind occupied and the time will pass more quickly." She reached Horatio's door just as she said, "And remember, the doctor will be out as soon as he possibly can to let you know what's going on."

Arya sighed. "I know. It just helps to have someone else to tell me that, you know."

Alexx smiled, though she knew Arya couldn't see. "Well, that's just fine. Look, I gotta get back to work but call me again if you need to talk," she said, then after a moment she hung up the phone.

Horatio shot her a questioning look. She replied with, "Tim's mother."

"Any news?" he asked expectantly.

Alexx shook her head. "The procedure's taking longer than it should. I'm a bit worried."

Horatio glanced down at Tim who was working in the Trace lab below.

888

Half an hour later Arya was again sitting in the waiting area when Michael's doctor came looking for her. She hadn't realized just how nervous she was until she tried to speak to ask the doctor how her husband was and nothing came out. Luckily the doctor had been in this situation many times before and did not take any notice. He simply began laying out what had happened. He told her that Michael had come through the surgery but that there were complications. The cancer had spread much further than they had originally thought and it had been necessary to remove his entire lung. She asked when she would be able to see him. The doctor informed her that he would need to stay in the intensive care unit for at least a few days. He was on a ventilator to assist with his breathing and due to that they would keep him sedated. She could see him but he would be sleeping.

She was somewhat relieved that he had survived but the doctor still had more to say. He told her that Michael's cancer had moved into his lymph nodes and that he had at most a year to live. He also told her that, in all likelihood, he would not be able to live on his own. He would need round the clock nursing care for the next few months and due to the fact that the surgery was more extensive than what had originally been planned and that physically he would be weak. Recovery time for this type of surgery usually takes longer than he was likely to live. She asked if he would ever be conscious and able to speak and the doctor said that yes he would. His mind was still fine but his body would be weak. He would need to be cared for. This was a possibility she was already aware of so she and Tim had already begun to formulate a plan. She thanked the doctor then pulled her cell phone out and dialed Tim.

888

Horatio had been standing at his window for the past fifteen minutes watching Tim down in the Trace lab. He was worried about what Alexx had told him, worried that Michael might not survive, worried about the affect that would have on Tim and Arya, his family. Tim was trying desperately to take his mind off of the whole situation but Horatio could tell, even from up in his office, that his partner was distracted. He'd been staring into the microscope for as long as Horatio had been watching. Nothing could be that interesting, he thought.

He startled when he saw Tim jump up and dig in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone then fumble with it, almost dropping it. He managed to open the phone and put it to his ear. Horatio realized that his palms were sweating and he was holding his breath as he watched. Suddenly Tim looked up and caught Horatio's eye then a second later he was out the Trace lab door and heading up the stairs to Horatio's office.

Just as he reached the door he said into the phone, "I'm coming to New York." He looked over at Horatio who nodded and picked up his phone. "We'll be there tomorrow. I don't want you to worry. How long before he's awake?"

"I'm not sure right now. Probably a few days," Arya replied. "He's on a ventilator. They don't want him to develop pneumonia. That's the biggest concern right now."

"Okay," he said. He glanced over at Horatio who was just hanging up the phone and said, "Mom, let me call you back in few minutes. I'll let you know exactly when we'll be there," and he hung up.

As Horatio walked over to him he said, "We have a flight out tomorrow at seven in the morning. How is he?"

"Alive," Tim replied.

Horatio pulled him into a hug and Tim just held on. He would tell Horatio the whole story but for the moment he just wanted to feel safe in his lover's arms.

TBC


	7. Forgiveness

Title: Reconciliation Part 7

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: 20estrelships

Prompt: #5 Forgiveness

Word Count: 1425

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Tim and Michael meet face to face.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

Tim took a deep breath as he reached behind him for Horatio's hand. He reached out with the other and slowly turned the door handle and opened the door to his father's hospital room. After three days in intensive care, Michael had been taken off of the ventilator and moved to a private room. The doctors had been surprised by his resiliency and ability to heal. His recovery was progressing much more quickly than they had expected. His voice had returned to almost normal and he was able to sit up in bed. However, he would need oxygen therapy and he was still getting used to having something attached to his face all of the time.

During the past three days Tim had visited his father each day, even though Michael was sedated. He had sat with him trying to acclimate himself to being around him again. Horatio had said that it would make it easier in the end when Michael woke up for Tim to confront him if he spent some time with him beforehand.

Now, Tim finally had the chance he'd been waiting for, the chance to meet his father face to face after seventeen years. He walked into the room, not loosening the vice grip he had on Horatio's hand, and stopped near the end of his father's bed. Michael turned his attention from his wife to his son and they locked eyes. The room was silent and everyone was holding a collective breath. After a moment Tim released Horatio's hand and glanced over at his mother, silently asking for some privacy. Arya nodded and walked over to Horatio, who was reluctant to leave his lover alone. But Arya laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to follow her out of the room. But before he reached the door, he glanced back and met Michael's eyes with a look that warned the older man that he'd be right outside and nothing better happen to his partner.

Then, finally they were alone. Tim stared at his father, unable to find his voice. As he'd feared, when he finally had the chance to confront Michael, the only thing that flashed through his mind were memories of the last few days they'd spent together.

Michael broke the silence. "Just say what you want to say. You can't do any worse than God himself has already done to me."

"I hated you for a long time," Tim said in low and controlled voice. "I felt like you'd fucked up my life and all the plans I had for my future." Tim took a breath and started pacing the room. "I tried to kill myself," he added. "I didn't know how to deal with everything I was feeling and the only person I'd ever been able to talk to didn't want me around anymore." He turned to face his father. "Do you have any idea how that felt? What that did to me?"

Michael couldn't answer him at first. But he'd been ready for this. He'd known that just because they'd been cordial to each other over the phone didn't mean that Tim had forgiven him for what had happened.

He lowered his gaze and said, "No, I don't. And I realized saying that I'm sorry seems hollow right now, but I am." He looked up at his son. "But the past seventeen years haven't been easy for me either. What I did, it ruin my relationship with your mother. She never forgave me for driving you away. And it turned me into a bitter old man." They were both silent for a moment before Michael continued. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness so I won't. But I'd like a chance to get to know you again."

Tim nodded and sighed heavily, releasing what little anger he had left. "Horatio's made me think about some things the past couple of weeks. He's made me see that I had a role in what happened too." He moved a bit closer to his father's bed. "I should have talked to you when I was a kid, tried to explain what I was feeling back then. I keep thinking that if I had, maybe things would have been different between us."

Michael shook his head. "I wish I could answer that and I know things weren't always easy for you. What I can tell you is that despite everything that happened, you made a life for yourself, a good life."

Tim nodded his understanding. He knew that they couldn't go back, there was no point in trying. The past would never be forgotten, by either man, but they could start now to try to build something new. He reached out hesitantly and took his father's hand in his, a new beginning.

Tim sat on the edge of his father's bed and for the first time since he'd walked into the room, thought to ask, "How do you feel?"

"I've been better. They told me the cancer's spreading, worse than they thought. Right now the doctors are measuring me in months, if I don't go for the chemo."

"Have you changed your mind about that?" Tim asked.

Michael's reply surprised him. "I'm thinking about it."

"Really," Tim said hopefully.

Michael nodded and patted his son's hand. "I'd like to have some more time with you."

Tim smiled at him. "I think I'd like that too. Would you like to meet Horatio?"

Michael hesitated for a moment remembering the look he'd got before. "I don't think he likes me very much, from that glare I got as he left the room before."

One side of Tim's mouth quirked up, knowing that glare. "He doesn't know you yet," Tim said. "Horatio can be," he paused for a moment, trying to find the right phrase. "He can be a bit overprotective with people he cares about."

"I suppose I should be grateful for that. He's probably kept you out of some trouble." Tim just rolled his eyes. "That would be yes," Michael snarked. Tim couldn't help the smirk on his face as he got up and headed for the door.

Outside in the hallway Horatio was restless and it was beginning to get on Arya's nerves. He'd gotten up and sat back down no fewer than ten times and was pacing the floor in front of their chairs, occasionally walking over to the door.

"Horatio, you're making me dizzy," Arya said.

"Huh," Horatio muttered as he turned. Then seeing the look he was getting from her, said, "Oh, sorry." He sat back down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and absently picking at his fingernails.

Arya shook her head. "Relax, Horatio. I told you, Michael's attitudes have changed. You don't need to worry." Horatio glanced over at her without changing his position. "He's actually looking forward to meeting you." Just as he was about to say something she added, "And before you say it, he's expecting Tim to lash out, and he's ready for it. We've spent the past few days talking. In fact, we've talked more in past few days than we had in the past few years." She paused for a moment and looked down. "We've decided not to go through with the divorce."

Horatio sat up and looked at her closely. "Does Tim know?"

"Not yet," she answered. "We wanted to tell him together."

"Does Michael know about your plans to bring him to Miami yet?"

Arya shook her head. "I wanted to make sure you two had everything arranged first."

"I took care of it before we left. The place is nice and has apartments as well as assisted living. When he's well enough he can live in his own apartment in the facility, come and go as he pleases. Until then, he'll have round the clock care."

She patted his hand and said, "Thanks."

Horatio practically leaped out of his seat when he heard the door open. Tim stepped out and smiled at his mother. She knew from that, that everything was all right. Tim reached out a hand to Horatio. "He wants to meet you."

Horatio took Tim's hand and tugged him further out into the hallway for a moment. He pulled him close. "You okay?" he asked.

Tim smiled at him. "Yeah," he said and gave him a quick kiss. "By the way," he added. "Try not to glare. I think you scared him before."

Horatio pursed his lips and Arya laughed as they headed into the room.

TBC


	8. Future

Title: Reconciliation Part 8

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: 20estrelships

Prompt: #19 Future

Word Count: 1370

Summary: Tim gets a phone call that changes his outlook on life and gives him the chance to reconcile with his father.

Chapter Summary: Horatio and Michael come to an understanding.

Disclaimer: Arya and Michael Speedle belong to me. The rest do not.

Author's Note: For the 20 Established Relationships challenge on LiveJournal.

Horatio walked into the room behind Tim and stood at the end of the bed while Arya stepped up next to her husband. Tim introduced them. "Dad, this is Horatio Caine," he said as he reached out for Horatio's hand. "Horatio, my dad."

Horatio drew himself up to his full height and looked Michael in the eye. "Sir," he said. "It's good to finally meet you," he continued rather stiffly.

Michael held his gaze and said, "Same here."

But there was something about Horatio's body language that got Michael's attention. He was polite, cordial, but the look in his eyes and the way he carried himself was screaming something else. He decided that it would be better to get whatever it was out in the open sooner rather than later.

He glanced over at his wife then to his son. "Ary, Tim, would you give us a moment alone?"

Tim glanced over at Horatio who simply nodded. He was a bit concerned about what his father wanted but he knew Horatio was more than capable of handling himself. He leaned over and whispered in Horatio's ear, "Be nice," before he left the room.

Once they were alone, Michael said, "You don't like me very much. I can tell."

Horatio, very politely, responded, "I have no feelings one way or the other."

"You're not a very good liar, Mr. Caine. Especially for a cop," Michael said. "If you have any concerns or something you want to say to me, just say it."

Horatio didn't soften his expression at all. "Fine," he said. "I have one concern and one concern only. Tim's happiness. As long as he's happy and safe, I'm happy. But if he's upset or hurt in any way by you again, you'll be sorry we ever met."

Michael looked him in the eye and didn't flinch. "I admit I've made some mistakes, some whoppers actually, but I'm not stupid. I'm an educated man, Mr. Caine, and in some ways that makes things much worse. You see, I know and understand exactly what I did to my son. I know how much I hurt him. But, it's taken me a long time to admit that to myself. And the last thing I want, at this point in my life, is to see Tim hurt again. So, that warning you gave me, it goes both ways."

Both men locked eyes, neither backing down. Each could see the truth of what the other had said. Michael held out his hand. "Truce? For Tim's sake." Horatio gave a quick nod and shook the older man's hand. Both men relaxed a bit.

Horatio glance back at the door. "I, uh, should I get Tim?" he asked.

"Hang on for a bit," Michael replied. Horatio turned back to face him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Horatio nodded. "If you like," he said and took a seat next to the bed.

"Are you a religious man, Mr. Caine?" Michael asked.

"After a fashion, I suppose."

"I was raised Catholic. I was an altar boy," Michael said.

"As was I," Horatio commented, not quite knowing where Michael was going with his train of thought.

"I've learned to put a lot of my beliefs aside recently. I've come to realize, in my old age, that my son is more important to me and while I admit that I don't understand your life together, I want you to know that I accept it."

"Tim and I have done a lot of talking over the past few weeks," Horatio said. "He's told me something of your relationship with him when he was younger. I know that it was a good one, then."

Michael nodded. "Did you get along well with your father, Mr. Caine?"

"Horatio," he offered.

"Horatio," Michael repeated then waited for an answer to his question.

Horatio drew in a breath. Oddly enough, this was almost the same conversation he'd had with Arya a couple of weeks back. "No," he answered plainly. "My father was an alcoholic and abusive. I did everything in my power to avoid him."

Michael eyed him carefully. "Any positive memories at all?"

Horatio's expression hardened again as he answered. "He beat the shit out of me and my little brother on a regular basis. My mother was a strict Catholic, didn't believe in divorce. When you married, you married for life, and you made the best of it. That was what she believed."

"Your parents, they're no longer alive?" He was asking a question that he already knew the answer to, though Arya hadn't told him the circumstances.

"No sir. My father killed my mother. I was twenty-three, my little brother was eighteen. And I was forced to make a split second decision that I've had to live with for more than twenty years. So, to answer your previous question, no. Any positive memories I might have had were wiped out by that."

Michael was silent for a few moments while he allowed what Horatio had told him to settle in. "Tim said you tended to be a bit overprotective of him. I guess I can see why."

"I don't like to see people hurt," Horatio responded.

Michael nodded his approval. "That's an admirable quality," he said. Satisfied for the moment, he added, "You want to let them back in?"

Horatio moved to the door and as he opened it Tim, who had been absently leaning up against it, stumbled into the room. Horatio caught him before he hit the floor. Michael rolled his eyes and muttered, "Nothing's changed."

888

They spent the next few days preparing Michael for the idea of moving to Miami. Since he had no family left in New York, it didn't really take much convincing and he only put up a token resistance. It would be a couple of weeks before he was ready to travel and the doctors wanted him to go through his first round of chemo before he left. After that, they would coordinate things with the hospital in Florida.

Horatio and Tim had to return to Miami, by special request of the sheriff, to handle a big case. But they returned two weeks later to help Arya pack up Michael's things in preparation to sell the house and Horatio got his first look at the place where Tim had grown up.

"So this is it?" he asked as they walked into the house. It was smaller than he'd imagined, but typical for that area of Queens.

Tim smiled and glanced around. The place hadn't changed all that much in twenty years even if the neighborhood had. He wandered through the living room and stopped in front of an open door. He stared inside.

Horatio walked over and asked, "What is it?" He peeked in and saw that Tim was staring into a bedroom that seemed to be decorated to suit a teenage boy. He glanced at his partner. "Yours?"

Tim nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He was stunned to find out that his parents had left his room basically untouched for almost twenty years and he was once again assaulted with memories of the last time he'd seen it. He could see himself as a boy, angry and upset, furiously stuffing his clothes and a few possessions into a duffle bag. He could hear his mother crying, begging him not to leave. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he shook his head.

"Sorry," he said as he turned to Horatio. "Flashback," he added with a sad smile.

"You sure you're up for this?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah," Tim answered. "Wanna help?"

Horatio took his hand and led him into the room. Tim knew that this was the next step in putting his past behind him. In two days they would be taking Michael to Miami and his last ties to New York would be severed. A whole new chapter of his life was about to begin and he really wasn't sure what to expect. But the one thing he did know for certain was that whatever the future held for him, he would have his family with him and they would face it together.

Fin

Note: Before you all start asking, this is just the end of this story. There will be more.


End file.
